A New Kind of Love
by Kennywolf
Summary: Theres a new persocom repair shop, so Hideki saves up for something special.....I want 5 to 10 reviews to add a chapter... moohaha
1. persorepairshop

xxxxA New Kind of Lovexxxx

Chapter 1

Hideki and Chii got on their coats and walked out the dorr. It was a little chilly outside. The streets were still wet from the rain earlier. They were going to the persocom repairment shop. They kept walking untill finally Hideki broke the silence. "I love you with all my heart" said Hideki "but I cant stand it anymore"

"chi?"Chii asked. Hideki explained," you know how we cant make love, because if we do, you'll reset"

Chii nodded. "and you know how long we've been saving up to fix that problem" Chii nodded again.

"well today is the day it happens"

They arrived in front of the store. Chii looked a bit worried, but Hideki reasured her. "Don't worry miss, all I'm going to do is move your reset button from, uh, down there to your ear. Like the other persocoms" the lady told her. She still looked a bit unsettled, so Hideki reached into his pocket and pulled out Sumomo. "Hello master!" the small laptop cried. Hideki handed her to Chii. "here" he said. Chii looked puzzled. "I'm not allowed to stay in here during the procedure, so Sumomo is giong to take my place".

"Sir, its time" the lady interuppted. Hideki told Chii to go into sleep mode. She did as she was told.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: Oo I wonder what'll happen next... wait scratch that, I know what happens next. You guys on the other hand will hafta wait till the next chapter


	2. Persorepairshop take 2

Chaper two Perso-repair-shop Take 2

Chii was having a dream of the other her, Freya. "what is Hideki doing to you?" Freya asked. "Chii did not understand alot of what Hideki said... but it had something to do with my 'special place',". "hmm... this shall be interesting..." Freya thought. Finally when Chii opened her eyes, Hideki was standing over her smiling. "Good morning sleepy head," he said. "where am I Hideki?" she asked. "Inour apartment" he replied. "why is Chii not in the place Chii went to sleep in?" she asked, seeming confused. "Well, the operation didn't quite work as we hoped..."  
"Chii?" she said.  
"Its because the lady couldn't get in there without possibly reseting you, and I didn't want to take that chance."  
"so there is no hope?" Chii said.  
"there is...but..."  
"but what Hideki?"  
"well we need Mrs. Hibiya to help" he said. Hideki had talked to Chitose earlier, while Chii was still sleeping. "she said she would be glad to" Hideki continued.  
"yay!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around him. Three days later, Hideki, Chii, Sumomo, and Chitose went back to the repair shop. Chii went into sleep mode again. "Mrs. Hibiya?" Hideki said, "yes?" she replied. "I'm just going to the drugstore down the street, I'll be right back"  
"okay, I'll take care of Chii", she smiled. Hideki liked it when she smiled. It felt so warm, like she was his mother. He smiled back and left. Hideki walked through the doors of the drugstore. He went down a few aisles until he found what he was looking for. he grabbed a small box, went to the cash register, and paid for it. Then he went back to 'Persorepairs'.  
"hey, I'm back" he whispered, incase the lady and Mrs. Hibiya were still working.  
"Shh.." Mrs. Hibiya said, pionting at Chii who was asleep on thefuton they had spread out. Sumomo was sleeping beside her head. They looked so peaceful.  
Hideki smiled. "Was it a success?"  
"We'll find out when she wakes up..." Mrs. Hibiya replied

A/N: Its my birthday in 15 days October 14. Thank you for the reviews, but I want at lest 5 until I put up Chapter no. 3.  
Q/F (question for fans): what do you think the box is?  
P.S. I'll add a Q/F or 2 every chapter, if you answer it might be added in the story. ;3


	3. Success!

Chapter 3: Success

Chii opened her eyes. Hideki was sleeping on a chair. Chii looked around. "Hello dear," Chitose smiled. Chii cocked her head. "why is Hideki sleeping?" she asked. "He's just tired, he stayed up all night worrying about you,"

"huh!" Hideki jolted awake.

"oh, Mr. Motosuwa, now that your awake, we can test the results,"

Hideki blushed, "how can you do that?"

"all she does is goes into the bathroom, and press where the button used to b-"

"NO!" Hideki exclaimed "it might reset her!"

"don't worry Mr. Motosuwa, we've backed up all her data, just incase."

Hideki thought about it,"okay, I guess"

Chii went into the bathroom. Minutes passed. Finally Chii walked out. Hideki walked over to her.

"Chii?" he said.

"h-h-hideki..." she smiled and looked up. "Chii is fine!"

Hideki, Chitose, Chii, and Sumomo headed back to the Gubjogasaki apartments. It was nighttime so they all just went to sleep. The next morning was sunday, the day Shinbo visited.

"hey Hideki?" he asked.

"what is it?"

"I saw you in the drugstore yesterday,"

"so?"

"well, I called to you, I guess you didn't hear me,"

"still not seeing your point.."

"I saw you buying a small box, and I-"

Hideki blushed.

"ok, now I'm curious," Shinbo said, "what was it?"

(A/N: I was origanally going to make it a box of condoms, but a few days after I posted chapter 2, I realized... Persocoms can't get pregnant!)

"It was a DVD..." Hideki replied.

"what kind?" Shinbo had a suspition. Chii was up now so Hideki had to whisper.

"_a porno_"

A/N: just as an apology, I'm sorry I didn't update for like forever, hope u liked this chapter. i'll try to update again soon. promise.

Warning! chapter 4 may or may not have a hentai scene!

Q/A: Whats ur fave anime/manga? fave character? tell me and I'll work it into the story!

10 reviews before i add chapter 4! muhahahaha!;3


	4. Train Station

A.N.K.O.L Chapter 4

Train Station

"Heh heh! Hideki you never learn do you?" Shimbo said quietly. "What would you need that for? You already have so many!"

"SHHHH! Keep it down, this one is different... It's..." he paused for a second, then whispered even quieter, "it's an instructional one..."

"Why would you...ohhhh, I get it! The operation was good then, eh?"

Hideki blushed again, "yep"

"Ya know, for some reason a small part of me thinks this is really sick, but the rest of me thinks this is suuuuuuuper hot!"

"Same here man" Hideki replied.

Shimbo put on his shoes. "Leaving already?" Hideki asked.

"Ya I gotta return some manga to the library"

"Ooh! Manga! Which ones?"

"Uhh, lets see, um, I have Rurouni Kenshin (mandella-sama), Fruits Basket (Only-eyes-for-Riddick), and uh, Cased Closed (Kita Tsuki)." He said.

"That's cool I guess"

_Bing bong, Bing bong_

"2 o'clock! Crap!" Hideki exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I have to go pick up my new program for Chii"

"Chii?" Chii came into the room.

"Oh yeah," Hideki said, "I haven't told her about it yet"

"Chii has not been told yet" she repeated, "so Chii will get dressed nice to be told." She smiled and left the room again.

"ya know, sometimes I just don't get her…" Hideki sighed.

She walked towards the bed where Sumomo and Kotoko were on standby.

"Sumomo, Chii needs to pick nice clothes to be told about a program"

Sumomo blinked and came out of standby. "Hai! I will wake up Kotoko for help!" Sumomo then ran across the pillow and poked Kotoko. She didn't wake up. So Sumomo got out her Wakey-Wakey Exercise whistle, 'PHHEEEEEEEET!'

Kotoko woke up with a grumble, "I hate that whistle..."

"Come on Kotoko, its time to dress Chii up nice!"

"Chii! Are you ready to go yet?" Hideki called.

Chii stepped out in the skimpiest outfit she had.

"WAHHH!" Hideki got a nosebleed, "go…change…NOW!" He pointed to the bedroom.

"This is not good?" Chii was confused, "But Hideki told Shimbo that this was the nicest outfit Chii had"

"that's not what I meant exactly…"

Later after Chii had changed into a proper outfit they left for the train station. Hideki spotted where they were supposed to be on the other side of the station.

"Oops" Chii said quietly.

Hideki looked over and she had a broken shoe.

"oh, I'm sure Ms. Hibiya can fix it when we get back."

They continued walking, but when Hideki turned around Chii was gone. He found her quickly, about 10 feet away. He couldn't grab her because there where to many people in the way. Hideki was about to call out to her when a young man approached her. Hideki wasn't too happy about this, but to his surprise all he did was fix her shoe. They talked for a few minutes, then the young man left.

Chii noticed Hideki and ran up to him.

Hideki and Chii smiled to each other.

"was that man nice to you?"

"yes, very nice. He fixed Chii's shoe"

They continued toward the train stop. At the ticket booth, Hideki met a friend from cram school. Her name was Tomei.

"how cute you have a girlfriend!" Tomei exclaimed.

"Tomei, this is Chii, she'sa persocom"

Chii bowed. Her hair fell forward. "Chii!"

They talked for awhile. Catching up on old times etc. Then Hideki took Chii on the train, and to where they needed to go.

"Thank you very much sir," the shopkeeper said, "I probably would have sold that if you didn't get here when you did."

"Anytime" he replied embarrassed.

"If you're ever in the neighborhood come for another visit!"

With that Hideki turned and walked home. Chii followed close behind.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, my computer got a virus and they had to wipe it clean… poor pictures sniff anywho I am back on track and you can hope to see a lot more chapters soon.

P.S. this is just a filler chapter, don't worry, I'm still on the good ol' hentai trail! Nya Ha! BTW; I'm not saying what the program is just yet:p

Q/A: What would you like to see happen in the story?

What would you like to know about me?

Any other questions you want to ask?


	5. Waiting

A.N.K.O.L Chapter 5

Waiting

Hideki and Chii arrived home late, so Chii was displeased to learn she had to wait to find out what the program was.

Hideki told Chii to get a good night sleep, and that they'd talk in the morning.

Chii got up extra early because she told Sumomo to set an alarm for 5 am.

Later around 7:30 Hideki got up just to see Chii staring him straight in the face. He let out a blood curdling scream. Ms. Hibiya broke though the door with a baseball bat in hand.

"What's wrong?! Did someone break in?" she blushed quickly when she noticed Chii on top of Hideki. "Sorry I interrupted…"

"No! It's not what you think!" He yelled after her.

Hideki sighed. He just knew this day would turn out to be one big disaster after another. "Chii what are doing?"

"Chii was waiting to be told about the program. Chii got up extra, extra early to be told, but Hideki didn't wake up till just now."

"Just how early are we talking here?" he asked. Chii cocked her head to the side, tuned around, and crawled to the closet. She reached in and pulled out a Keroppi clock. Then she crawled back to Hideki.

"Chii woke up when the tiny stick was pointing to the 5, and the longer stick was pointing to the 12" she said as she motioned her hands to the 'sticks' (hands of the clock), and the numbers.

"So you were just waiting for 2 ½ hours?!"

"Is Hideki mad at Chii? Chii was just excited……"

"No, I'm not mad… just surprised is all." He smiled, and gave her a hug.

Later, after they both got dressed, Hideki walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the package he had bought from the persocom electronics store. He walked out to the main room and sat down. Hideki motioned for Chii to sit next to him. "Chii. This is the program I bought the other day". A wide smile spread across her face

"Will Hideki finally tell Chii what the program is?!" she asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yep." He held up a small computer chip. "This program will help you to understand what…. Um well… what s-sex is…" he stuttered, obviously nervous. Chii cocked her head, which Hideki had figured out meant she didn't understand.

"Well… um... s-sex is…" he was at a loss for words. "Wait a minute… why am I explaining it? That's what I bought the program for!" he realized that sometimes he could be slower than Chii. "Okay Chii, you ready?" she nodded quickly. "Turn your head to the side." She did as she was told. Hideki opened her ear, and carefully placed the chip inside a tiny drive, meant for downloading new programs. "Okay… Ready?" Chii nodded again. "Download!" he said with lame enthusiasm. Chii's eyes flashed, and she went into a sort of dazed state. Hideki heard a small click, and thought it had worked, when the chip came shooting out of her ear. Hideki dodged it just in time. It smacked against the wall. Hideki went over and picked up the two halves of the broken chip. He sighed "I had a feeling this wouldn't work. Good thing I bought that instructional video." He walked over to the TV and set up the DVD player. He had just put the DVD in when he heard the Keroppi clock go off. "Oh no! I'm late for work! Okay Chii, just watch this video while I'm gone. You don't have work today so don't worry about it. I'll be back later! Bye!" He called as he rushed out the door.

Chii waved, and said "Morning!"

She turned around and saw Sumomo and Kotoko standing in front of her.

"Chii? Why did you say 'morning'?" Kotoko asked.

"I was told to say that by…" she stopped to think. "I-I don't remember…" she replied. "Who are you? Do you want to be my friend?"

"Chii?! What's wrong with you? You know who I am! I'm Kotoko, remember?"

Chii whispered to herself "remember…" and walked to the bedroom.

"I'm worried Kotoko, what's wrong with Chii?" Sumomo asked.

"I wish I knew Sumomo… I think… she's… forgotten me…"

A/N: HOORAY!!! I'm back! Did you guys miss me? I finally started back on A.N.K.O.L.! I was having a real problem because I realized my story didn't have a plot! It took me days to figure out what I was gonna do. There was even a point where I was gonna take my story off the web!! Can you believe it? But I decided it wasn't my place to disappoint you guys, so I got my plot, and ankol will continue! BTW, did anyone read my poems? Hmm. Oh yeah, to the person who asked, I am straight but if the opportunity comes up I have been known to write yaoi, or even yuri (if requested a lot).Any other Questions? No? oh well, I guess I cant post chapter 6 then….. just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you, but I want a buttload of reviews! Okay? Love you all for stickin with me! Mwah! 3 3 3


End file.
